


[授翻]Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

by Odin2Fun



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Unity, Gen, When they were kid, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: 给浣熊老师无料谢礼的渣翻译。





	[授翻]Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Put Your Lips Together and Blow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608852) by [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan). 



"Arno，这么做还是不对好吗!"看着Arno一路滚下楼梯，Elise带着笑意惊叫。但她很快收拾起笑容:"其实这一点也不难，你只需要把嘴巴张成'O'型就成了。"

Arno呻吟了一声。"Elise，我们都试了一个小时了，再说我什么时候非得学会吹口哨不可了?"

Elise吹了口气，然后捏住Arno的脸颊，试图将他的嘴挤成"O"型。"口哨声可以转移敌人的注意力。另外，等你学会 **用正确的方法** 吹口哨，你就可以借此传递秘密信息了好吗!好了——Arno——现在再试一次。"

"我 **真的** 不知道你们这些女孩怎么总是这么固执己见。"Arno有点断章取义，可谁叫Elise还在折磨他的脸呢。"Elise，放手。"

Elise再次笑出了声，她松开手，看着Arno端站好。Arno深吸了一口气，将嘴唇撅成"O"型，然后将含着的那口气吹了出去。可惜无论从哪个角度而言，那个声音都不能和口哨声扯上半点关系。本次徒劳无功的尝试的下场就是唾沫星子四溅。Arno皱了好一会儿眉头，又开始一次接一次的尝试，最终他上气不接下气，猛地扎回台阶。

"让我死在这里算了。"Arno沮丧地说，而Elise只是摇着她的脑袋。

"至少你试过了。"Elise最终选择让步，她极其优雅地朝Arno伸出手，想帮着他站起来。"好啦，现在的当务之急是赶去上课，也许今天你还有机会学到点什么。"

Arno因Elise的嘲笑气鼓鼓地瞅着她。他没有握住Elise试图拉起他的手，反而重重地推开了她。惊声尖叫中Elise摔倒在地，她慌乱地扯下了一绺Arno的长发，同时也把他的头发给弄得一团糟。但当他们俩都爆发出一阵大笑的时候，Arno意识到这场滑稽闹剧自有其价值。不过，现在他们 **绝对** 会迟到了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 给浣熊老师无料谢礼的渣翻译。


End file.
